Exile
is exiled from Meereen after Daenerys Targaryen discovers that he had initially been spying on her.]] Exile, or banishment, is an act of punishment exacted upon those who have committed crimes against those they serve. Criminals or outlaws can be exiled if they have committed a crime that their lord or king deem heinous. The punishment involves one being sent away from their homes and threatened with imprisonment or execution if they return."The Sack of King's Landing (Complete Guide to Westeros)""Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things""Mockingbird""The Mountain and the Viper""The Winds of Winter" However, exile can also be a form of solitude or fleeing from a potential threat, as was the case with Viserys Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen after Robert's Rebellion, and Jorah Mormont after he was caught selling poachers into slavery. This tends to be known as "self-exile." When a citizen from Westeros is banished, they are usually exiled to either the Wall or Essos. Known exiles and Daenerys Targaryen in exile in Pentos.]] * Aegor Rivers and a band of Blackfyre men went into self-exile in Essos after their defeat in the Blackfyre Rebellion. The exiles founded the Golden Company to fund an invasion of Westeros. Harry Strickland is a descendant of these exiles. *Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen were forced to flee Westeros after House Targaryen was overthrown in Robert's Rebellion. *Euron Greyjoy went into exile after his house was soundly defeated in the Greyjoy Rebellion. *Ser Jorah Mormont was forced into exile twice; first, he was forced to flee Westeros for selling poachers into slavery, and later he was banished from Meereen by Daenerys after learning he spied on her for Robert Baratheon before switching his allegiance to her. *Alliser Thorne was exiled to the Wall and forced to take the black after fighting for the Targaryens during Robert's Rebellion. *Asher Forrester was exiled to Essos by his father Gregor Forrester in order to avoid war with House Whitehill after Asher fell in love with Gwyn Whitehill, daughter of Lord Ludd Whitehill. *Rast, Pypar, and Yoren were all exiled to the Wall and forced to take the black as punishment for various offenses. While Rast was exiled for rape and Yoren for murdering his brother's killer, Pypar was apparently sent for refusing sexual favors to a noble lord."The Kingsroad""Lord Snow""What Is Dead May Never Die" **Eddard Stark was initially going to be exiled to the Wall and stripped of all titles after his failed attempt to put Stannis Baratheon on the Iron Throne, but King Joffrey Baratheon had him executed instead."Baelor" is sent to the Wall.]] *Janos Slynt, Lord Commander of the City Watch, is exiled to the Wall by Tyrion Lannister as punishment for his role in the Massacre in the Red Keep and the Massacre in King's Landing."The Night Lands" in exile in Pentos.]] *Tyrion Lannister is forced to flee Westeros after he is wrongfully sentenced to death for the murder of his nephew King Joffrey, and actually murdering his father Tywin Lannister for sentencing him."The Children" is made to leave and travel south from Winterfell, never to return or she will be hanged.]] *Melisandre is banished from the North by Jon Snow after she admits her murder of Shireen Baratheon. *Jon Snow is exiled back to the Night's Watch for the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen."The Iron Throne" Quotes References ru:Изгнание pt-br:Exílio Category:Punishments Category:Culture & Society